Stay and Dance With Me
by TR16
Summary: He had never really given any thought to the relationship that he shared with 7, but as he looked into her optics, he knew... .:5x7:. Slightly AU. Rated for slight language. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter One

**This idea totally just popped into my head when I saw an awesome screenshot online. It wasn't a very GOOD 5x7 screenshot, but being a total 5x7 fan I saw it as one. The shot is at the library scene in the movie after the cathedral is burnt down and 5 repairs 7's leg from the Winged Beast's harpoon. 3 and 4 are dragging 9 off and 6 and 1 are following, leaving 5 and 7 behind as 5 finishes 7's leg. I don't know why this came to mind, but it did practically as soon as I pulled the screenshot up on my computer screen. **

**So I hope you like the story, and no it isn't based during the movie or the library scene or anything. It's just a little, random oneshot that came into my mind. I suppose it's based before the movie, but is kinda AU, as 9 is alive and living with the others in the cathedral. And 7 and the twins are still living there as well so…so please enjoy and review! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

**Stay and Dance With Me**

The sun was setting, casting its last rays of light across the vast, barren landscape of the ruined world. The various colors of the evening sky ranged from a light pink to a soft orange, the fluffy clouds looking like cotton candy. The beautiful twilight lights shone through the large, circular stain glass window in the cathedral, casting brilliant rays of light across the Sanctuary that nine little creatures called home. Everything inside the Sanctuary was silent, except for the very faint scratching noise of the artist's pen-nib fingers running smoothly across a piece of paper. 6 finished his latest drawing of 'The Source' and hung it up with all of the others that he had in his little, secluded corner of the Sanctuary. 1 was sitting in his throne at the head of the room, his servant 8 sharpening his kitchen cleaver next to him. 3 and 4 were reading through a book in another corner of the room and 9 was also trying to read with them, though he found it hard with their incredible pace of reading. 5 and 2 were up in the tall watchtower working on a new project of theirs, and 7 was nowhere to be found. After an earlier argument between her and 1 she had decided to send herself out on a scouting trip, and she hadn't been seen in the cathedral for several hours.

Up in the watchtower 5 took sudden notice of the dimming sunlight and a slight wave of panic washed over him as he realized that the female warrior still had not returned. He turned to his mentor and saw that he was trying to twist in a screw to the invention they were currently working on together. 5 quickly began to help him.

"Thank you, my boy," 2 said gratefully, giving his younger apprentice a warm grin. 5 couldn't bring himself to return the smile as he looked back out at the darkening sky. 2 instantly knew what was occupying 5's mind and he placed his hand gently on his pupil's shoulder.

"She'll be back," 2 stated quietly. 5 turned his head to look at his mentor, surprise and confusion in his optics. 2 smiled again. "She knows how to take care of herself, and she knows to never stay out past dark. She'll be back, don't worry."

"How did you-" 2 stopped his student's talking by placing his finger over 5's mouth. Without saying a word and only giving 5 yet another grin his answer to the unspoken question was transferred into 5's mind. 2 turned back to the project lying on the table in front of him and began to toy with it to make sure that it wouldn't crumble into pieces. When he was satisfied he carefully placed the object in a cardboard box on the floor beside the small table.

"I believe we've done enough for today," 2 sighed, closing the box and sealing the project away from the world for the night. "We'll continue our work tomorrow; it's getting dark." 2 moved towards the bucket elevator while 5 merely stared out at the sky. 2 climbed into the bucket and turned around to see that 5 hadn't moved an inch. "Come on now," he told him gently. 5 turned to look at him, glanced back at the sky, and then walked over to get into the elevator with his teacher. 5 grabbed the rope and began lowering the bucket slowly towards the Sanctuary. 2 could tell that his student was still worried about 7, even though 5 was trying his best to hide his concern. One glance at 2 and 5 knew that he wasn't fooling his teacher one bit.

"I know," he sighed quietly. "I'm being irrational." 2 smiled and chuckled.

"It's ok to be irrational sometimes," he stated, watching 5's hands move up and down the rope that functioned the movement of the bucket. "But you know as well as all of us that 7 will be fine and back any time now." 5 stared at the floor of the bucket as he continued to lower them, not willing to give 2 a response.

They felt the slight, familiar jolt as the bucket came to a stop at the Sanctuary. 2 pushed open the makeshift door in the side of the bucket and walked into the large, silent room. 5 slowly followed after him.

"Ah, there you are," 1 said coldly when the two came into view. "Working on something completely ridiculous again?"

"Say what you want, 1," 2 responded quietly. Then he began moving towards the small area of the Sanctuary that his little bed and various items of his were located, all guarded from view by some tall pieces of cardboard and a piece of light blue cloth hanging over the doorway. 5 looked all around the room, desperately searching the female warrior but not spotting her anywhere. He saw 9 wrestling softly with the twins over in a corner, 8 playing with his magnet beside 1's throne, and though he couldn't see it he knew that 6 was drawing in his dark little corner. But 7's area was vacant, and she was nowhere to be seen anywhere else in the room. 5 hurriedly rushed after 2 and followed him into his 'room'.

"I don't see her," 5 told him worriedly when they were past the cloth and inside the area. 2 picked up a match off of the floor, set it aflame by striking it against the bottom of his foot, and used it light the candle sitting on a small desk in the corner of the room.

"She'll be back, 5," 2 sighed, and 5 got the impression that with all of his unneeded worrying he was annoying his mentor. He took the match from 2 and dipped it in a little cup of water in the corner to extinguish the flame.

"I'm sorry," he said, placing the wet match on the floor with some others that had been used before. "I'm annoying you."

"No, not exactly," 2 replied, slowly sitting down on the end of his makeshift bed. He groaned lightly as he lowered himself and then looked at 5. "You're…confusing me." 5 was surprised to hear that. In one swift movement he moved to the bed and sat down beside his teacher, looking straight into 2's optics with his one.

"I'm confusing you? How so?" 5 asked.

"5, you've never been this paranoid – excuse me – _worried_ about 7's time away," 2 explained. "You know she'll be fine, I know she'll be fine, everybody knows she'll be fine. Do you see anybody else worried over her?" 5 looked sheepishly to the floor.

"No," he answered quietly. "I…I just-" 2 silenced him with a hand on his shoulder and gentle smile.

"I'm not saying that it's a bad thing to be worried," 2 told him softly. "But out of us all 7 is the one that we need to worry about the least." 5 kept his eye locked on the floor, debating in his thoughts whether he should tell 2 about what was really going on inside his head.

"2…there's a reason that I'm acting so strange about 7," 5 began hesitantly, ultimately deciding that he could tell 2 anything. 2's optics suddenly filled with interest.

"Do share, my boy, please," he said kindly. Though he had spoken up about it, 5 still had not the courage to look into 2's optics when he was going to tell him the biggest secret of his life.

"Well…for just a little while now I've…I've been having this strange feeling about…7…" 5 could hear how much his voice was shaking, and he could feel how much his body was shaking and how fast his gears were whirring. 2 sat still, waiting patiently for 5 to continue. "2…I-I think I…"

Out of nowhere a loud sound echoed throughout the entire Sanctuary that 5 and 2 both recognized as the large door at the end of the room opening. Both stitchpunks were confused as the door was almost never used. 2 pushed himself to his feet and 5 followed suit slowly.

"We'll continue our talk later," 2 said quietly, moving towards the cloth. 5 walked over to the desk as 2 exited the room. The one-eyed stitchpunk sighed and blew out the candle before walking back out into the Sanctuary. The very first thing he saw was everyone besides 1 and 8 crowded around something crumpled on the floor by the large open door. Right as 5 was about to walk over to see what was happening a metallic hand clamped down on his shoulder and spun him around.

"It's pointless," 1 told him, an aggravated expression on his face. "Don't waste your time." 5's stitched eyebrows rose.

"What you call pointless and what I call pointless are two incredibly different things," 5 spat, shaking 1's hand off of his shoulder. 1's optics widened in shock at 5's newly found confidence to speak to him like that. Without another word from either of them the one-eyed stitchpunk turned and rushed over to the huddled group of his kind. When he arrived he placed his hand on 2's shoulder and tried to see what it was that they were all crowded around. At the feeling of 5's hand on his shoulder 2 turned his head up and gave his apprentice a look of worry and despair. 5's eyebrows rose again and 2 slowly moved to the side, revealing what was lying on the floor. 5's eyes widened to extent and he felt sudden horror wash over him.

7's limp self was lying on the floor, optics shuttered closed. A huge gash in her cloth skin was easily seen right below her left eye. Another gash in her fabric was seen in her right arm, right below her shoulder, and 5 easily could see past her skin and into the inner working of her arm. A sharp piece of rock or metal was jammed into her left leg which was twitching every now and again, and her bleached white fabric was stained with dirt in some areas. The bird's skull that she used as a helmet was strangely untouched. 5 could tell that she was obvious pain, and he knew that the others could tell that she was as well.

"Oh my…" 5 whispered, observing her frail, unconscious body. 9 and the twins were merely staring at her, not even daring to reach out towards her. 6 was standing back a little, observing the scene from a distance. 5 reached out towards the object stuck in her leg but 2 grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Not here, 5," he spoke quietly, his voice shaking a bit. "Take her into my room. 9, could you help me go get some things from the Workshop?" When 9 and 2 had stepped away and the twins had given enough room 5 slipped his arms underneath 7's body and carefully picked her up. He did his best not to hurt her even more as he walked her over to the cloth that covered the entrance to 2's room, where 1 still stood.

"This is not even _close_ to pointless," 5 hissed at the eldest stitchpunk before slipping past the cloth and walking into 2's room. He carefully walked the short distance over to 2's bed where he gently placed 7. He then walked over to the desk, picked up one of the many matches on the floor, and struck it against the floor to light it and use it to also light the candle. He then dipped the match in the cup of water and threw it on top of the pile of other wet matches. He walked back over to 2's bed and sat down on the edge, looking at 7's soft, pained face. He hesitantly reached out and stroked her cheek with his metallic hand, desperately hoping that she wouldn't wake up at that second.

He couldn't believe that 1 had said that it was pointless. He truly was a bitter old man that cared only for himself. And even having the nerve to tell 5 not to waste his time with something this urgent…5's eyebrows stitched together in anger and he shuddered at the thought of what he wanted to do to that self-loving stitchpunk. 5 even doubted if 1 really cared about 8, or just used him because he was the only one that didn't disagree with everything that 1 was all about.

2 and 9 stepped into the room then, snapping 5 out of his angry thoughts. 5 instantly jumped off of the bed, stumbled a bit on his feet, and walked over to the other two once he regained his balance again. 2 and 9 poured some thread, needles, and other utensils onto the desk and 9 took the pair of scissors off of his arm to lean up against the side of the desk.

"Thank you, 9," 2 said softly, moving over to 7's unconscious form. "You'll probably want to leave now. 5 and I are going to begin on 7." 9 was at a loss for words, so he merely gave one stern nod before pushing the cloth to the side and exiting the room. 2 sighed and looked past the cut beneath 7's left optic and into her complicated innards. 5 walked slowly over to stand next to the older stitchpunk.

"Will it be an easy fix?" he asked tentatively, turning his gaze down to 7's shut optics. 2 sighed again and answered quietly, refusing to look up into 5's eye.

"I'm afraid not, my boy," he said. "That sharp object jammed into her leg probably messed with her joints and such. Realigned them, maybe. Perhaps, even, broke right through. That's the worse case scenario, though, so we should probably not be concerned about that until we get the thing out of her leg and can actually see…"

5 placed his hand on 2's shoulder, kindly silencing the old stitchpunk. 2 finally turned his gaze from 7 to 5, honest concern and exhaustion in his optics. 5 gave him a warm smile.

"You're tired, 2, you need rest," he told him softly. "I had a late night last night and slept into the afternoon today, so I'm not nearly as tired as you. I know how to do this stuff nearly as good as you do. You need rest; I'll work on 7." 2 stared into 5's single optic.

"Are you sure, my boy?" 2 asked. "It'll be a lot of work by yourself." 5 chuckled quietly.

"I'm sure I can handle it," he responded kindly. "Go on, you can have my bed." 2 continued to stare at his apprentice for a few short moments before giving him a gratified smile.

"Thank you 5," he said, raising his hand to place it on top of 5's. "Do your best, and I'll see how you're doing in the morning."

"I would do nothing less than my best," 5 replied, his smile widening. _Especially for 7…_ he thought, refusing to say it out loud. 2 gave him a slight nod of appreciation before returning his hand to his side and letting 5's hand slip off of his shoulder. He turned and walked over to the cloth. Before leaving he turned back to 5 and smiled at him again. 5 gave his teacher a quick wave, which 2 returned, before the older stitchpunk exited the room and walked across the Sanctuary to 5's designated area. Once he was gone 5 turned and walked over to the desk where he grabbed all of the supplies that he thought that he would need and walked them over to the side of the bed. When he turned to look at 7 again he jumped backwards, feeling as though his soul would jump right out of his body.

"I'm s-sorry," 7 whispered painfully to him. "I didn't m-mean to frighten you." 5 was grabbing at his chest, trying to regain control of his breathing. His gears were whirring quickly inside of him, and he let out a large breath.

"It's fine," he breathed. "You didn't frighten me, you merely surprised me." 7 let out a dry chuckle.

"Still the same, I didn't mean to," she said. 5 just then realized how raspy and hoarse her voice sounded, and he moved closer to her.

"What exactly happened to you out there?" he asked her, concern obviously in his voice and his optic. 7 almost shuddered at the memory of what happened between her and the Cat Beast out in the Emptiness, but was able to control herself as she summed the whole thing up in one quick statement.

"Just a little run-in with the Cat Beast is all." 5's eyebrows rose in suspicion.

"A _little_ run-in?" he responded, putting strong emphasis on the word "little". 7 chuckled again. "St-stop!" 5 almost yelled at her. "Stop laughing! 7, this _little_" – 5 raised his hands and did little air quotes around the word "little" – "left you with dirt-stained fabric, two large cuts, and an unidentifiable object stuck in your leg!" 7's optics were wide with surprise at how 5 was reacting to her summary, but she stayed quiet as they both stared at each other, 5's gaze full of concern and slight anger.

"Done?" 7 questioned very quietly after about fifteen seconds of utter silence and mere staring. 5 let out a large sigh before responding.

"I suppose," he said softly. "I'm sorry for yelling like that. It's not really the best way to treat someone with injuries such as yours."

"Are you going to fix me? Or just stand around and yell at me?" 5's eyebrows knit together and he stared at her in frustration.

"I'll repair you, 7, but you'll probably want to be unconscious," he hissed quietly. 7 glared back at him.

"Go ahead and knock me unconscious then, Dr. 5," she replied. 5 suddenly softened up and looked straight into her eyes.

"I'd rather not," he told her gently, not even being able to imagine himself knocking 7 unconscious on purpose. 7's face softened up as well as saw 5's sudden unwillingness. "I don't want to hurt you," 5 whispered so low that 7 almost couldn't even hear him.

"Won't you hurt me more consciously than unconsciously?" 7 asked him. 5 thought about this for a short moment before answering.

"Probably, but I don't want to be the reason that you fall unconscious. I mean, what if you never wake up again?" 7 smiled.

"I'm sure that you'll work everything out just fine," she assured him. "If you feel that I need to be unconscious for this then just knock me out. I won't hurt you or anything." 5 hesitantly walked over to 2's desk and grabbed a wooden plank that he kept there mainly for the purpose that 5 was about to use it for. He walked back over to the bed to stand over 7.

"You sure?" he asked her, looking at the piece of wood he held in his steely hands. 7 grinned at him.

"Positive," she answered. "Don't worry, we'll be together again soon." 5's optic widened when she said that, and so did 7's pair. 5 raised the wooden plank instantly, not wanting 7 to see into his eyes, into his soul, and see how he really felt about her. Right before 5 brought down that plank and everything went completely black 7 looked at him closely and felt something suddenly spark inside of her, and realized something that she hadn't ever even thought about before.

* * *

**Alright, that'd be chapter one! I was actually intending this to be short little oneshot but then I got into it and decided to make it either two or three chapters long. Probably two, but I don't quite know yet. XD**

**The title of the story, I know, had absolutely nothing to do with this chapter. But it will have almost everything to do with chapter two. So please leave me a little review telling me what you think! Thanks!**

**~Taylor**


	2. Chapter Two

**Sorry it took me a while to update this. Been a bit busy. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Everything was so much brighter when 7's optics flickered open. She groaned and tried to push herself into a sitting position, but her body ached like crazy all over and so she gave up and fell back against the small, sewed-together pillow. She felt the most pain in her right leg, and she instinctively reached down to try to find its source, but found nothing. She felt along the fabric of her skin, searching; she distinctively remembered that pieces of sharp metal jarred into her leg from the night before. And then her steel fingers ran over the area that had been sewn, and she instantly knew the difference from the rest of the material. A sudden pain in her head made her remember the events that had gone down the night before. Bursting into the Sanctuary completely announced, collapsing on the floor, waking up and arguing with 5…_5_! Her optics suddenly began searching the little area for the mechanic, desperately trying to find him.

"5?" she groaned quietly, searching and searching without getting any luck. After a few short moments she gave up with a quiet sigh. But suddenly the cloth covering the entrance moved to the side and 7 smiled when she saw the familiar figure.

"Out for a morning stroll?" she teased. He gasped in surprise and almost dropped the needle that he was holding. He looked over at her almost in shock.

"You're up," he stated, placing the needle gently on the desk before walking over to sit on a small spool of thread at the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"My leg is in pain, and so is my head a little," 7 replied. His optic widened and 7 noticed the trace of fear noted in his expression.

"I didn't hit you too hard last night, did I?" he asked anxiously. 7 chuckled quietly.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, it's fine," she told him, giving him a warm smile. He failed to return it. 7's smile slowly faded away and she looked down at her hands as she began fiddling with her fingers.

"So…give me all the details," she said quietly. 5's eyebrows rose in confusion, and by his lack of answering 7 knew that he didn't quite get what she was asking for. "How bad was my leg…those details." Realization suddenly dawned on 5, and he strangely felt pathetic for not understanding her right away.

"It wasn't too bad," he told her pushing himself to his feet. "I had to cut out some parts in your leg to loosen the object enough to pull it out. But those parts were easily replaced. All the other cuts I fixed up and you should be fine once you're feeling better." The mechanic moved to the little desk and picked a small object up in his metallic hands.

"What's that?" 7 asked out of curiosity. 5 looked over at her in surprise, not realizing that she had noticed him pick the object up.

"Oh, um, this?" he asked, holding the object up so 7 could barely see it at all. "This is, uh…this is just a…a little project I'm working on. I started after I finished with you. It's nothing really."

"Can I see it?" 7 asked as politely as she could. 5 hesitated slightly before moving forward and holding out his clenched hand. He merely stood still for a second before opening his fingers and letting the small item gently fall into 7's waiting hand.

"While you observe my little art project I'm going to go ask 2 about something," 5 said, smiling weakly as he slowly moved towards the exit. "I'll be back, um…soon." With that he zipped quickly past the cloth and out of 7's sight. Out in the open Sanctuary 5 let out a breath of panic as he walked away from 2's room and towards his own.

7 turned the object in her hands, observing every little detail she could see. She identified it to be made of some sort of smooth, black stone and she could tell that 5 was in the middle of shaping it into something. What troubled her was the fact that she couldn't tell what he was trying to shape it into. At the moment it was just a round piece of stone with some at the top carved away, making it look like the end of a rectangular box was sticking out of the side. She kept turning the object in her hands, trying to figure out what it was that 5 was working on.

After a moment of silent observing she turned her gaze over to the desk that held all sorts of things that 7 found kind of interesting. So she slowly slid her legs over the side of the bed, wincing slightly when the foot on her bad leg hit the floor. She slowly and cautiously got onto her feet and staggered over to the desk, trying to keep all of her weight on her uninjured leg as best she could. When she arrived at the desk, 5's little art project still held tightly in her hand, she began observing all the little objects on the table. Something big and bulky with two little knobs on the front of it and speakers was in the far right corner of the desk, and 7 feebly reached out towards one of the knobs.

"What are you doing?" 7 jumped in surprise at the sudden demand, and turned to see a horrified 5 in the doorway, staring at her.

"I just wanted to see what it would do," 7 replied innocently, lowering her hand to her side. 5 moved quickly over to her and scanned the desk, making sure that nothing had been tampered with. 7 noticed his strange, jumpy behavior and jumped into the question. "What's wrong with you?" 5 looked over and gave her a strange look.

"Nothing," he answered. His eye traveled down to her bad leg and he noticed that she obviously trying to keep her weight off of it. "How's your leg?" he asked her. 7 followed his gaze down to her leg.

"It's fine," she told him, leaving out the part about it still aching a little. 5 lifted his gaze to 7's face, wanting to slap himself when the first thought that entered his mind was _beautiful._

"I think you need to lie down for a little more," 5 suggested. "Give it time to fully recover." 7 looked up into his optic.

"It feels fine now," she pressed on him. 5 kneeled down on one knee in front of her, and 7 suddenly felt anxious. The twins had showed her pictures and clips about man kneeling on one knee in front of the girl he…he loved. 7 knew that that couldn't be the case, but she couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

"Wh-what're you doing?" she asked him nervously.

"Finding out if you're right," he answered, lifting his metallic hand to the sewed part of her bad leg. 7 watched, and out of nowhere he harshly flicked the injured area. 7 felt her right leg jar back painfully and began to fall towards the ground. 5 caught her in his arms with a smirk on his face.

"See?" he said to her. "One little blow like that could take you out." 7 rolled her optics at him.

"Think what you will," she told him, "but I feel perfectly…" She trailed off as 5's hand suddenly and surprisingly rubbed her arm. Her optics widened and she kept her gaze away from 5's eye. 5 was confused at her unfinished sentence and was about to ask her what she meant when he felt his hand move subconsciously up and down her arm. His gaze turned to his hand and his optic widened.

_Shit…_he thought. "Um…let me help you back up here," he said to her. 7 didn't reply as 5 helped lift her back to her feet. When they were standing again they were facing each other, their hands in each other's, both looking at the other. 5 cleared his throat nervously.

"I'm gonna go help 2 with that project of ours…" he murmured, moving towards the door. "Get some rest and take it easy on that leg…" When his left hand was about to slide out of 7's her hand tightened around his. He jerked a bit before turning around to look back at her. Her left arm was at her side while her right was outstretched, tightly grabbing his left. Her face was still facing forward, towards the spot where 5 had just been standing, and so she wasn't looking at him anymore. 5 tried to easily slide his hand out of 7's grasp but found that she only tightened her hold.

"Uh, um, 7?" he asked nervously, looking over to her. "You can, um, let go of my hand now." 7 finally turned her head to look over at 5, but her expression was surprised. Then her gaze moved down to her and 5's hands, still holding together. And she gasped. She immediately let go of his hand and walked as fast as she could over to the bed. 5 watched as she lied down, took the piece of cloth folded on a bench next to the bed, and covered her entire body with it, including her head. Her face was hidden from view, and 5 sighed before pushing the doorway cloth to the side and exiting the room.

Underneath the blanket 7 was breathing heavily and trying to figure out what had come over her when she wouldn't let 5 go. It was if she didn't want him to go. She wanted him with her at all times. She wanted his arms around her again…

7 shook her head, trying to get that thought out. She wanted 5 by her side right at that second, telling her a joke or telling her about the current project that he and 2 were working on. She wanted to see his smile…he had such a nice smile…

7 groaned to herself before closing her eyes and trying to block all of that out of her mind. Tried to block 5 out of her mind all together.

* * *

5 could hardly focus on what he and 2 were working on. 7 was completely on his mind: her beautiful face, her optics burning into his own…and the feeling of her hands in his wouldn't go away. He fumbled with a part of the project and ended up dropping it and breaking it against the ground as his hands were shaking too much.

"Oh 2, I'm so sorry," he apologized quickly. "I'm not feeling…myself right now." 2 grinned softly and put his hand on his apprentice's shoulder.

"It's quite alright, son. How about you go gather your thoughts and then come back to help some more?" 5 looked into 2's optics with surprise. "I can tell that they're quite jumbled right now," 2 told him, chuckling. 5 smiled and let out a shy laugh.

"Thank you, 2," 5 said quietly. "I won't take long, I promise."

"Take as long as you need, my boy," 2 told him kindly, beginning to clean up the mess that 5 had just made. 5 began to step away and make his way back towards 2's room.

"Sorry about that, again," he called back before turning to quickly walk to 2's room. 2 chuckled quietly to himself as he picked up the broken object.

When 5 came to the entrance he slowed down and put a calm, ordinary look on his face before moving past the cloth and entering to room. 7 was sitting on the end of the bed, her bad leg crossed over her good one. She was toying with the object that 5 had given her earlier, still trying to figure out what he was making. When 5 walked into the room 7's head jerked up instantly and her eyes widened. 5 stopped dead in his tracks at her reaction and they both merely stared at each other. After a long moment of absolute silence 7 finally spoke up.

"What are you making?" she asked softly, holding up the smooth black stone. 5 didn't want to tell her yet, as it was related to her. And so he just walked forward and took the item from her hands.

"Just…it's nothing," he told her, walking over to the desk to set the item down. 7 watched him as she pushed herself to her feet. 5 instantly noticed that she was standing up as if the injury had never even happened, and he sighed.

"You're leg is better I'm guessing?" he asked her, not looking into her optics. 7 stared at his face, and then lowered her gaze to her healed leg.

"Yeah, it is," she replied. "Thanks for…everything." 5 let out a quiet laugh, and 7 felt tingles go up her mechanical spine.

"You're welcome, 7," he told her, and 7 traced a note of sadness in his voice. Almost as if he wished that she wasn't healed enough to walk on her own yet…

"I need to go let everyone know I'm ok," she told him, moving towards the door. "Unless you already have…?" 5 took a moment before realizing what she meant.

"Um, no, not yet," he responded. "The only person who knows is 2, actually…and I'm sure that 1 and 8 don't care so…the twins, 6, and 9 will be eager to know that you're alright…" 7 turned back to him and gave him a warm smile. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. 5's optic immediately widened and he was too much in shock to wrap his arms back around her.

"Thanks again," she whispered. She pulled out of the hug, gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek, and then walked out of the room. 5's hand lifted to his cheek and he touched the spot where she had kissed him.

Outside in the Sanctuary 7's lips tingled from the feel of 5's burlap skin and she smiled as she made her way over to where the twins and 9 were sitting.

* * *

**Gah! Still no dancing! But I have it all planned out from here. I guess there will be three chapters, and I swear that the dancing part will come in chapter three. I'm really sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway! Reviews are always appreciated! XD**

**~Taylor**


	3. Chapter Three

**I am so very sorry for the terribly long delay on this. School has been killing me and I haven't had, like, any time at all to write this up. But I finally found time and so…I present to you…chapter three. Hope ya like it!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Life felt like it was perfect for 5 for the next few hours as he continued to work on his little stone project. 7 had actually kissed his cheek...7 had kissed _his_ cheek. He knew that she couldn't have the same feelings for him as he had for her, and that the kiss had been an act of thanks, but his cheek was still tingling from the slight feeling of her lips upon his burlap skin.

The mechanic was carving away a little more of his black stone when his mentor brushed the red cloth at the entrance to the side and entered the small room. He looked over at 5, observed what he was doing, and chuckled lightly before moving over to his work desk.

"Working on a little project of your own, 5...?" 2 asked, picking up a needle and sliding some red thread through the eye. 5 stopped carving at the stone and looked up at 2.

"It's just a little thing I've been working on for a couple days..." he answered, grinning slightly. "It's nothing special, really. What...what are you doing with that thread?"

"Oh, I just cut a little rip in my arm just now. It's nothing to be worried about; an easy fix." 5 stood up from the bed and placed the unfinished stone on the desk as he moved over to 2, who was now sitting on the end of the bed with his needle and thread.

"I can repair that for you if you'd like, 2," he offered, kneeling down in front of him. 2 smiled gratefully down at his pupil, kindly holding the needle and thread out to him.

"That would be very nice of you, 5, thank you." 5 returned the smile as he took the needle and thread and observed the gash in 2's fabric. It wasn't very bad, as 2 had said, and he gently slid the needle through the cloth and began the repair. The elder stared at 5 as he worked, and then swung his vision over to the black stone sitting on the desk. He noticed that it was in the middle of being carved into a number...a very familiar number...

2 chuckled again, drawing 5's attention up from his mentor's arm to his face.

"What's so funny?" he asked, his stitched eyebrows rising in confusion. 2 shook his head lightly, still chuckling.

"What are you working on that isn't anything special?" 2 questioned. The shutters in 5's single optic retracted back, making the part that he saw out of larger than usual. He turned his vision back to 2's arm, hesitating before giving an answer.

"I told you, it's nothing special. Nothing worth asking about, really."

"May I ask what you're shaping the stone into? Because you're obviously forming it after something. Perhaps something important to you...?" 5 bit his lip as he continued repairing 2's arm.

"I get the feeling that you already know," he responded dryly, finishing up the small repair. He pushed himself back to his feet, taking the needle and thread back over to the desk. 2 followed.

"Perhaps I do...I'm just waiting to find out why you won't tell me yourself." 5 refused to look back at him, at a loss for words. "It's nothing bad if you have feelings for her, son. And don't try to tell me you don't...I see the look in your optics whenever she's around you." 2 added a small smile with this, placing his hand on 5's shoulder. "And I have to admit, I've seen the same shine in her optics when around you." 5 looked at 2 in surprise, hardly being able to believe what 2 had just said.

"I don't think she has the same feelings as I do," he stated, picking the unfinished stone up in his hand and walking over to the bed. "And anyway, she deserves better than me." 2 walked over to him, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"I believe she would be very lucky to have you," he said with a smile, placing his hand on 5's shoulder again. 5 looked over at him with a doubtful expression, but gave his teacher a fake smile. "Now then...if you don't mind...I need to get some rest," 2 went on, stretching his arms above his head. He reached over and playfully ruffled the hair that wasn't on top of 5's head, causing 5 to laugh lightly and push 2's arm away "I hope you don't mind if I sleep in your room again tonight...? You can have mine." 5 shook his head.

"I don't mind." 2 gave him another grin before exiting the room. 5 shook his head after his mentor, smirking, before going back to carving the stone. After a few moments of silence he decided that it was too quiet to work...he needed something to listen to. So he pushed himself to his feet and walked over to the desk, reaching across it and grabbing one of the two knobs on the little speaker system. He and 2 had taken a long while to build a speaker system their size, but it came in handy on silent nights like this.

5 walked back over to 2's bed to continue working on his stone as soft music began floating in the air around him. He smiled as he worked, softly carving the stone away in the shape he wanted. He was almost done...and he couldn't wait until he was. He hoped that 7 would like it...

Outside the room, 7 heard the music playing from the inside as she walked by, and smiled to herself. She poked her head through the curtain and saw 5 sitting on 2's bed, his legs crossed. She saw the little black stone in his hands as he carved away at it, but she still couldn't tell what he was making it in to. She smirked as she lightly tapped her fingers against the wall.

"Knock, knock," she said teasingly, pushing the curtain to the side and entering the room. At the sound of her voice 5 instantly covered the stone up and looked at her in complete surprise.

"O-oh! 7! Um...wh-what're you doing here?" He could tell that he sounded horribly nervous and caught off guard, and he immediately knew that 7 could tell as well when she started giggling lightly.

"Sorry for disturbing you," she apologized, the curtain falling closed behind her. "I just heard the music and wanted to come in to see what was going on." 5 gave her a weak smile.

"Nothing's going on," he answered. "Just me, myself, and I...working on a little project. Not very exciting, heh." 7 smirked and walked over to the end of the bed.

"What project are you working on?" she asked. He bit his lip nervously, wishing he hadn't brought up his project at all. It was almost done anyway...maybe it wouldn't do any harm if she knew about it...

"It's nothing," he answered, clutching the stone tightly in his hand. 7 smirked at him again.

"Sure doesn't seem like nothing," she said, sitting down on the bed. "...can I see?"

"It's not done yet. I was actually planning on showing it to you after it was finished..." As soon as the words left his mouth he knew that if he could blush he would of been. 7 smiled at him.

"Well, I can't wait to see it then..." She got up from the bed and began walking towards the exit while 5 just stared after her, the stone still clutched tightly in his metallic hand. He didn't want her to go...but he couldn't have her sit and watch him as he worked on the stone. It was meant to be a surprise _for_ her.

He waited until she was past the cloth to bring the stone out again, realizing how close he was to finishing it. He knew that it was plain and simple, but he hoped that 7 liked it regardless. He had no idea what else to make for her, but he knew that he had to make her something...

Almost five minutes later he was done. He had had no idea that it wouldn't take hardly any time at all to finish. Now he would have to call 7 all the way back to the room when she had just left...he didn't want to annoy her like that, going back and forth. But he wanted to show 7...and she had even told him that she couldn't wait to see it. 5 turned the finished stone over and over in his hands as he thought about what to do, the soft music still swirling around in the air around him.

About one minute later he stood from the bed, the stone clutched in his hand. He placed the small stone on the desk before he walked over to the curtain and poked his head out into the dark Sanctuary. The only light source was the full moon shining in through the large, glass clock window above 1's throne. 5 observed the Sanctuary, looking for one stitchpunk in particular. He finally laid eye on her on the other side of the Sanctuary, allowing herself to be playfully tackled by the twins. 5 smiled to himself at the sight, chuckling quietly. After taking a few seconds to watch the scene 5 took in a huge breath and began walking across the large Sanctuary towards the three others.

7 noticed him immediately when he got to them, and started scrambling to try to get to her feet. The twins tried to hold her down, both laughing silently, but she easily pushed past them and got to her feet, dusting herself off quickly. 5 grinned nervously at her, and the twins both understood that they wanted some alone time. And so they got to their feet, flashed into each other's eyes quickly, and then sped off, leaving the other two alone. 5 rubbed his arm awkwardly, staring down at the floor.

"H-hi there, 7," he began, feeling very embarrassed and not knowing exactly what to say. "I um...I finished that project I told you about..." 7 smirked.

"You didn't really tell me much about it but I'm very interested to see it." 5 looked meekly up at her, giving her a small smile.

"It's over in 2's room..."

"Lead the way." 5 nodded shortly and turned back towards 2's room. He thought he was going to collapse in the middle of the Sanctuary when he felt 7's hand slip softly into his own as they walked. The moon was so bright; he felt that some sort of spotlight was shining down on them, inviting all eyes to see. Nothing could have made him feel more embarrassed and put on the spot. He knew that his cheeks would be burning if he could blush, and he felt himself beginning to overheat. He thanked 2 in his head when he remembered that 2 kept a small metal sheet in his room. He would just have to find out how to use it to cool down without 7 noticing...

When they reached the curtain 5 pushed it aside gently and let 7 enter the room before him, frowning sadly when her hand left his. She walked over to the desk, the music still flowing in the air, and 5 followed her. She instantly caught sight of the dark stone on the table, and she softly picked it up in her metallic hands. She observed it, turning it over and over, at a loss of words. The silences made 5 think that she didn't like it...that maybe he was trying too hard to win her affection. So with the feeling that he lost her completely he grabbed the metal sheet and put it inside his body, lying down on 2's bed and not caring if she saw him anymore. 7 turned towards him, still looking over the object in her hands.

"5 this is...very well crafted," she said quietly, looking at him. 5 sat up in surprise, staring at her. It had taken him a couple days to carve that stone into a small number 7, he had been hoping that she would like it. And by the look in her optics when she looked at it, she did.

"So...do you like it...?" he asked timidly, hoping he wasn't pushing her. She nodded her head, giving him a warm smile.

"Of course! It looked like you took your time on it, being very precise. But...I have to ask...why'd you make it?" 5's optic widened as she asked the question that he had wished she wouldn't ask. He had no idea what to tell her, especially since he didn't really know why he had made it. He just wanted a trinket that would remind him of her...

"I made it for you," he answered after a short moment of silence. "The 7 on your back was practically ripped completely off and so...I thought you'd like a new one..." 7 laughed lightly and 5 shrunk back.

"5 that's really thoughtful of you, thank you," she said. She moved over to the desk again and grabbed a small piece of red thread. She tied it around the stone 7 and then walked over to 5. "You think you could tie this around my neck for me...?" 5 smiled and nodded, taking the stone. He observed it for a quick second before looking back up at 7.

"You know...I could probably carve a small hole in this for you to put the string through instead of tying it around the stone itself. That would make it harder to lose the stone..." 7 gave him a small smile and a nod.

"I'd like that," she replied quietly. 5 nodded at her again, stood from the bed, and walked back over to the desk.

"It shouldn't take too long," he told her, "maybe a few minutes..." 7 walked over to him again, smiling.

"Sounds good. Thanks for doing this for me...thanks for making this for me. I really love it." 5 looked at her in surprise as he started carving the hole.

"You..._l__ove _it?" he asked her. She grinned and nodded at him. 5 gave her a small, timid smile as he continued drilling the tiny hole, the soft, instrumental music still drifting through the air around them. 7 observed 2's room; the bed, the number of candles lining the wall, the work table where 5 was working on the stone, 5…

7 shook her head, instantly feeling herself begin to heat up, and began staring down at the wooden floor and letting the music flood into her mind, calming her. Only a few short moments later did 5 turn back to her, holding the stone up by the string, which was now through a tiny hole at the top.

"Okay…um, it's finished," he told her nervously. In reply she merely smiled at him and turned to face away from him, softly taking off her bird skull helmet. 5 merely stared at the large scar on her back that had swallowed up her number, and then after a few seconds shook his head and slowly lifted the necklace above 7's head and around to her front. He then carefully tied a tight knot in the string at the back of her neck, pulling it tightly until he was sure it wouldn't come untied for a very long time. 7 turned back to him with the same smile on her face.

"…thank you," she said to him gratefully. She took the stone softly in her hand and looked down at it again. "Well, I'd better be going. It's getting a little late…" She gave 5 another smile before turning and walking towards the exit, but this time, 5 couldn't stand to watch her go. So he threw his hand out and caught her by her arm, stopping her. She looked back at the mechanic in confusion and surprise.

"W-wait…" 5 told her, beginning to heat up again. They were both silent for the next moment, the soft music swirling around them. 5 took a small breath, using the music as encouragement as he spoke again. "…st-stay…stay and dance with me." 7's optics widened in complete surprise when 5 said what he said. After a few silent seconds she gave him a very small smile.

"…I'd love to, 5, but…I really don't know how to dance."

"It's simple really…" 5 began, wringing his hands nervously. "You just step in rhythm to the music and in synchronization with your partner. It's really just a bunch of stepping…" The mechanic gave out a timid, dry laugh as he looked to the ground in embarrassment. 7 grinned softly as she walked over to him, pushing his chin up with her fingers.

"…lead the way," she whispered kindly to him, placing her skull helmet on the work table. 5 stared into her luxurious optics for a mere second before shaking out of his trance. He gently took one of her hands in his and wrapped his other arm softly around her waist. She happily let her hand be taken into his and put her other hand on the arm that was wrapped around her waist. 5 looked down at his feet and took one step back, and in turn 7 took a step forward. The music swarmed through the air, surrounding the two of them, making them both smile nervously.

"I think I've got the hang of it…" 7 stated quietly after a few moments of silence. They were swaying back and forth, every now and then 5 taking her hand and spinning her around softly. "This is…nice." 5 smiled kindly at her, nodding slightly.

"7, there's something…there's something I've been wanting to tell you. I've just never worked up the guts…" he started, feeling his legs become a bit wobbly. 7 looked at him with curiosity, waiting for him to continue. "…um…well, for a while now, a long while, I've had certain…feelings for you…feelings that exceed normal friendships…" 7's lips curled into a soft smile as 5 continued. "I know that you probably don't have these same feelings for me, but I just wanted to let you know-" Before he could go on any further, 7's lips were crushed gently against his own. His single optic was wide with surprise, but after a short second it closed as he softly kissed her back, the music filling the atmosphere around them. When the kiss broke it took 5 a few seconds to process what had just happened…but then he smiled.

"Just letting you know that I have the same feelings for you," 7 whispered to him. "…and shutting you up." 5 chuckled softly as 7 smiled and rested her head against his chest, one hand on his shoulder, and one hand on his top button. 5 wrapped both of his arms around her, resting his head on top of her own. They continued to sway back and forth until they both fell onto 2's bed, leaving the music on. They lied on their sides, facing each other.

"…I love you," 7 whispered to him. He smiled lovingly at her.

"I love you, too," he responded in the same volume. 7 closed her optics with a smile, letting out a small sigh as 5 wrapped his arms around her. He closed his single optic as well, softly touching it to one of hers. They lied there for a short while…before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**And there ya' have it! I totally and epically fail at writing sappy romantic scenes like in this chapter. XP But I _finally_ got around to the dancing part. Geez, that took longer than I thought.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story! I know it was short, but it was intended to be a little oneshot, so it was longer than it was supposed to be. XD Feedback is much appreciated guys! Thanks!**


End file.
